


Grief for Sex

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Brief mention of Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel bingo #5, M/M, Minor dom/sub - mentioned briefly, angry makeup sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: After Dean loses his brother, he and Cas fight, which ends up in some make-up sex. Very angry sex.





	Grief for Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel bingo #5. I’ve never written smut before so I’m sorry if this is so cringe you can’t even read

“You know what, fuck you Castiel.” Dean spoke lowly, turning on his heal, grabbing his keys and wallet before slamming the door behind him, presumably off to some bar across town to get shitfaced.

Cas slouched and landed hard on the couch, resting his head in his hands and fighting the oncoming tears. It was his fault. He started the argument and just kept adding fuel to Dean’s fire. Everything had been touchy between them lately enough as it was. Sam had been in a crash and didn’t make it, and Castiel just wanted Dean to think about planning a funeral for him. One thing led to another, Cas mentioned how he has no family left, and Dean left.

Castiel waited up for hours, waiting for Dean to return so he could make things right and at least get Dean in bed safely to talk in the morning. He would even sleep on the couch if it made Dean happier. Anything for his husband.

It was just as Cas’ eyes were dropping around two A.M. when the door slammed open, a drunken Dean stumbling through the front door, fire in his eyes.

“Cas,” Dean growled, the submissive in Castiel flaring up and trying to force Cas into grovelling at Dean’s feet. He wouldn’t allow it though. “Fuck. You.” He growled again, stalking closer to Cas after kicking the door closed with all his force.

“Dean, please, let’s get you in bed and we can talk in the morning. You’re not going to remember this you are drunk. Please just let me help you.” Castiel spoke slowly, trying not to anger Dean further, but his pleading only made Dean smirk.

“You’re begging like a little slut.” Dean spoke, humour and lust lacing his tone. Cas knew where this was going. And in all honesty, anything just to touch Dean. So when Dean lurched toward and grabbed Castiel’s shirt, other hand tangling into the hairs at the base of his neck, bruising kisses against his lips, his body just melted against his very drunk husbands, going along with his demands.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Cas spoke in between kisses, slowly bringing Dean towards the slightly open door before he could feel himself being pushed onto the soft bed, Dean climbing up and clinging to him, straddling his hips and fumbling with their shirts, trying to get his buttons undone and Cas’ shirt over his head. Cas sits up to slip his shirt off before helping Dean with his buttons, seeing his frustration, and then undoing Dean’s button and fly and pushing his jeans down his hips, Dean pulling Castiel’s basketball shorts off his hips too, leaving them both grinding into each other and leaving bruising kisses on each other in only their boxers.

“Need you,” Dean mumbles, sucking a dark bruise onto Cas’ collarbone. “Need this.” Dean moves and strips them both of their boxers, leaving them naked and fumbling. Cas reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube and a condom off their night stand, pushing them into Dean’s hand and letting him have control tonight. Opening the cap with a pop, Dean squirts a fair amount of lube into his palm before bringing both their cocks together, jacking them off together in Dean’s palm.

Moaning, not holding back on making noise, Cas hooks his hands into Dean’s hair, pulling and giving Dean a shock of both pain and arousal.

“Dean! Dean I’m close!” Cas calls out after a few minutes, not having had dean touch him in over a week and revelling in the feel. Dean comes back at his name being called, letting go of their cocks in order to tear open the condom.

“Hands and knees. Now.” He commands, Cas happily following the demand while Dean slicks himself up, squirting more lube onto his fingers and not holding back with pushing two inside Cas, arousal springing through him at the groan Cas lets out.

“More please. Dean please I need more.” Cas begs, making Dean smirk at how horny his husband was. Pulling his fingers out after a minute of stretching, he sits up on his knees and lines himself up with Castiel’s hole, before slamming straight in, not minding about any pain Cas will have felt. Cas, however, loves the pain. Feels like he deserves the pain for causing pain to Dean already. So he takes it in stride, Dean’s cock pounding into him, speed gaining. He doesn’t even realise his chanting of “faster” over and over until Dean places a hand between his shoulder blades, digging his nails in and dragging down, making Cas shiver.

“I’m close! Please Dean more! I’m so fucking close!” Castiel calls, the groan Dean gives going straight to his dick. Castiel makes it a mission tonight to come untouched, leave him in as much annoyance as he can. He’s giving himself punishment.

“Come for me baby. Just let go. I’m right behind you, Cas.” Dean groans, leaning over and encasing Cas’ body with his own, arms either side of Cas’ and his front against Cas’ back. Cas comes with a shout, pure bliss filling his mind and white spots appearing in his vision. Dean comes not two seconds after his husband, biting down on his shoulder and groaning loud and deep in his chest. They collapse together, dean gently pulling out and taking off the condom, laying next to Cas before rolling over and giving Cas the little spoon tonight.

They lay in silence for a while, Cas wondering if Dean was asleep when he hears his husbands deep, gravelly voice talk.

“I love you, Cas.” He whispers, barely there, against Cas’ head.

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” He answers, to which Dean pulls his head up to silence him with a kiss, which turns into a lazy makeout session, the two of them falling asleep in each other’s arms for the first time in weeks. 


End file.
